The Perfect Birthday
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: Sam plans the perfect weekend for Dean on his forty-third birthday. Sam/Dean


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Supernatural and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

**Warnings**: Wincest

**Author's Note**: Written for the spn_j2_xmas ficathon at LiveJournal.

* * *

After a long week at work, Sam and Dean were both excited for the weekend. Like always, they planned to spend it together. It was so much fun to just be alone together and have fun. Plus, Sunday was Dean's forty-third birthday and Sam wanted to help him celebrate. He had the perfect dinner planned for his older brother/boyfriend.

"So, what do you have planned for us tomorrow?" Dean asked him. He knew what was going to happen on Sunday (a little, but not all of it, though), but had no clue about Saturday. Dean was slightly impatient about this weekend.

"It's a surprise. I'm not telling you until tomorrow," Sam answered. He loved driving Dean crazy like this. It was extremely fun. Besides, it was his prerogative as Dean's little brother and boyfriend.

"You're no fun," Dean sulked. He stopped pouting when Sam stood up and kissed him. Before Dean knew it, he and Sam were making out against the refrigerator.

Sam eventually pulled apart from his brother and laughed as he did so. "This weekend is going to blow your mind. I can promise you that." He kissed his brother again and headed to the living room to watch some TV.

Dean grabbed some pie from the fridge and followed Sam into the living room. He sat down next to him on the couch. "Sammy, what are we doing?" He couldn't help but needle his younger brother like this. It was fun to drive Sam up the wall.

Sam rolled his eyes. "For the last time, I'm not telling you until tomorrow. Don't ask me again or I'll fling my pudding at your face." He would do it too.

Dean took the threat seriously and reluctantly backed off. He and Sam watched TV until around 9:00, when Sam decided to go to bed. However, he wasn't ready to sleep.

The two made love for most of the night, but Sam was up at 6:00. He showered and was dressed by 7:30. The first real thing Sam did after wake up was to cook breakfast.

Dean was woken up by the smell of food wafting through the house. He rushed downstairs to the kitchen to see what his brother was cooking. "What are we having, Sam?"

"Eggs, French toast, and sausage. You can choose what you want to drink, but I got out your favorite just in case." Sam moved the sausage around in the pan to cook it some more.

"That's perfect, Sam." Dean headed towards the fridge to get his drink. He sat down at the kitchen table and watched as his brother cooked.

"I hope you enjoy your breakfast," a suddenly shy Sam told Dean when he finished with cooking and set the plate down in front of him.

"Thanks." Dean tore into his breakfast happily. Sam sat down next to him and started eating from his own plate.

"You're going to enjoy the rest of today," he informed Dean. Sam couldn't wait to see Dean's reactions to this weekend's plans.

"I hope so." Dean smiled after he finished swallowing a piece of the French toast. He couldn't wait to see what else happened.

After breakfast was over and the dishes were done, Sam grabbed Dean's hand and led him out to the Impala.

"You'll like where we're going," Sam promised him. He couldn't wait to see the look on Dean's face when he saw where they went.

"Where are we going?" Dean really wanted to know. He would keep bugging Sam until they arrived at their destination.

"I'm not telling you yet." Sam laughed when Dean glared at him. He refused to give up their destination, though.

About an hour later, Sam and Dean arrived at their location. Dean was happy to see where they had ended up. "Sammy, I can't believe you brought me here."

"You said years ago you wanted to come, and we've never seemed to have the chance. I wanted to give you that chance," Sam explained. He wanted to cry, which was weird. Why was he getting emotional when he had known beforehand they were coming here?

Dean tearfully smiled at his brother and leaned over and kissed Sam. "Thank you for bringing me to the Grand Canyon."

Sam gave a watery smile back. "You're so welcome. You deserve to be here, Dean." He and Dean got out of the car.

After several hours at the Grand Canyon, Sam and Dean decided to go home. "Today was perfect. Thank you so much, Sammy," Dean whispered to his brother right before they went to bed.

"I'm glad today was perfect. I love you and you need to have some fun once in awhile." Sam gave his brother a kiss, and the next thing he knew, he and Dean were making love again.

The next morning, Dean woke up by himself. He could definitely smell breakfast cooking again, and smiled at the thought. He wondered what Sam had planned for today.

Sam looked up when Dean entered the kitchen. "Happy birthday! We have a lot planned for today, so you might want to hurry up while you eat your food."

Dean listened and hurry up and ate. After he was finished, Sam gave him a hug. "What are you doing?" Dean questioned.

"Just let me have this chick flick moment." Sam let go after a few minutes. He had the perfect day planned for his now forty-three year old brother.

"So, can you tell me what we're doing?" needled Dean. Like yesterday, he was impatient about what was going to occur.

Sam glared at him. He wasn't going to tell Dean anything. "Sorry, but you're not getting anything out of me until we get to our destination." He couldn't wait to surprise his brother.

Dean rolled his eyes, but let it go. He knew that Sam's surprise would be worth it. "Fine." He sat down to eat Sam's special breakfast a few minutes later. "This is good, again. But that's not a surprise," he told Sam.

He smiled. "Thanks, Dean." He loved cooking, especially for his brother/boyfriend.

After Dean and Sam finished eating breakfast, Sam took his brother to an action movie. They made out most of the time.

When the movie was over, Sam drove to his and Dean's favorite park. Sam set up a picnic. He had cooked everything for today.

Dean dove right into eating his brother's meal. Sam ate, but watching happily as his boyfriend chowed down.

When Sam and Dean returned home, it was dark out. They camped out in their backyard and looked at the stars.

"It's beautiful out here," Sam murmured, turning over to look at Dean. He was curious about what Dean thought about their weekend.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree." Dean couldn't stop smiling at his younger brother. He leaned over and kissed Sam.

"I love you, Dean. Happy birthday." Sam couldn't believe how well this weekend had gone. He hoped that next year was as good as this one.

"I love you too, Sammy. And thanks for this perfect weekend." He was thrilled that Sam had gone through this much effort for a birthday that wasn't even that important.

"You're welcome." Sam kissed him again, and before he knew it, he and Dean were making out under the stars.

They made love out there, celebrating Dean's birthday and the fact that everything had gone so well.

This has been Dean's best birthday in a long time, and it was all thanks to Sam.


End file.
